Iridescence
by mochiizuki
Summary: "Maukah kau bermain dengan hatimu?" / AsaIso. KaruNagi. Hint!AsaKaru. Hint!MaeIso / [On-going]
1. Colorless

**Iridescence  
**

* * *

.

.

 _assassination classroom fanfiction_

 _© Matsui Yusei  
_

 _warning: sho-ai, drama,_ _cliché, unbetaed, multi-pair, ooc-ness maybe?  
_

 _dedicated for you_

 _thanks for all ur support ^^_

 _DLDR_

.

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue**

.

* * *

 **.:: Colorless ::.**

* * *

Suara keyboard beradu dengan jemari memenuhi ruang kedap suara bernuansa putih di sudut Perguruan Kunugigaoka. Tak perlu ditanya siapa penyebabnya, karena hanya ada satu tersangka di ruangan tersebut yang telihat sedang santai mengetik entah apa di laptop ukuran empat belas inci di depannya.

Asano Gakushuu menghentikan aktivitasnya sambil mengulum senyum ganjil begitu melihat hasil karyanya di layar. Tempat yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk kegiatan OSIS itu malah lebih sering ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan 'hobi'-nya ini. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan protes—lebih tepatnya tidak berani—jika ia menggunakan fasilitas sekolah untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Sudut bibir Asano semakin terangkat melihat sebuah benda mungil yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sebelah kiri laptopnya. Buku siswa berwarna biru itu membuat harinya berubah menjadi sangat baik. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah tanpa berusaha mencari seperti biasanya. Tangannya menggapai benda itu dan membuka isinya kembali, menatap foto yang ada di halaman depan dengan seksama.

Belum sempat puas menikmati, suara derit pintu yang di buka langsung menghancurkan ketenangan harinya. Senyum di wajahnya mengendur dengan cepat.

"Masih berada di sekolah ?" Ejekan kurang ajar langsung menyambutnya. "Sibuk sekali jadi ya ketua kita yang satu ini."

"Hanya anggota OSIS yang boleh masuk ke ruang pertemuan ini." Asano tidak menoleh sedikit pun mendengar ocehan tak diundang tersebut. "Karma."

"Hm—sejak kapan itu menghentikanku?" Yang di sebut menjawab tak peduli dan mendekati meja kerja sederhana tempat Asano duduk. Ekspresinya langsung berubah muram begitu ia melihat buku siswa yang di pegang oleh sang pemuda.

Tentu saja.

Karena ia mengerti arti lain dari keberadaan benda itu di sana.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini?" Karma berkata tajam, jelas tak suka.

Asano tidak menanggapi dan menutup buku di tangannya dengan kasar. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku, karena semua permainanmu jelas ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

Iris pucat beradu dengan violet. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin inilah saat yang dimaksud.

Interaksi diputus oleh sang ketua OSIS yang berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekat ke arah si merah. Ia mengamati penghuni kelas E itu dari ujung rambut hingga lantai, seolah menelanjangi figur tampan itu dengan matanya.

Tanpa peringatan, Asano langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan Karma dengan kasar dan mendorong pemuda tersebut ke dinding, memerangkapnya dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar. Jelas menuntut dominansi atas pemuda berambut merah itu.

Namun, Karma tidak bergeming dan menatap langsung kedua mata Asano tanpa takut. Seolah menantang penyerangnya itu untuk mencoba melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Ketegangan memuncak dalam ruangan bergaya semi-formal itu. Kedua makhluk keras kepala ini sama sekali tak ada yang berniat mundur. Asano mulai mendekatkan bibirnya di sebelah telinga Karma.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya." Bujuk rayu penuh selubung terdengar begitu beracun. "Mudah, 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Karma otomatis, seolah sudah terlalu sering mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Tidak akan pernah."

Ras perih yang familier memenuhi dada Asano. Meskipun, ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya bahkan sebelum Karma membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku." Senyum pahit menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Gunakan saja waktumu dengan kekasihmu daripada mengurusiku, Akabane."

Ia melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tak mempedulikan tatapan nanar dari pemuda yang ditinggalkannya.

* * *

.

.

 **(xxx)**

.

.

* * *

"Isogai!"

Pemilik nama yang di panggil itu langsung menoleh dan berhenti di tempatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali sosok yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya tersebut.

"Maehara?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Protes Maehara sambil mengatur nafas karena mengejar sahabatnya. Jarak dari atas gunung ke halte bis tidak bisa di bilang dekat, jadi ia sedikit kepayahan untuk bisa menyusul si pemilik rambut tunas tersebut. "Jangan bilang kau diam-diam pergi karena ingin ketemu sama cewek, ya?"

"Mana mungkin! Memangnya aku sepertimu?!" Isogai tertawa renyah. "Tadi aku mencari buku siswaku yang hilang saat kembali dari gedung utama."

"Yah, aku kan hanya menebak saja." Pemuda berambut jingga itu menyeringai tanpa dosa. "Kau yakin nih tidak ikut kencan buta?"

"Ah...aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu," ujar Isogai lembut. "Ibuku sakit lagi. Jadi, aku harus mencari tambahan kerja sambilan."

"Oh..Semoga bibi cepat sembuh ya." Maehara bersimpati. Wajahnya kemudian berubah seperti sedang menimang sesuatu. "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ikut saja."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Soalnya tidak ada kamu, sih." Maehara berkata tak acuh. "Tidak seru."

"Alasan macam apa itu." Sang _ikemen_ berkata keheranan. "Bukannya kau semangat sekali saat kemarin mengusulkannya?"

"Hmp. Itu kan kemarin! Toh, aku juga sedang tidak berminat untuk berkencan dengan siapapun saat ini."

"Yang benar?!" Isogai memekik kaget seolah itu berita yang mustahil. Maehara jadi merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Baru minggu lalu aku melihatmu sedang jalan dengan cewek dari sekolah lain!"

"Sudah putus," ujar si _cassanova_ enteng. "Aku menemukan orang yang lebih kusukai."

"Siapa?!"

Maehara memasang ekspresi jahil dan menjulurkan lidah. "Rahasia," jawabnya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Isogai yang masih dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran.

* * *

.

.

 **(xxx)**

.

.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?" Nagisa sudah memasang wajah kesal begitu melihat sosok Karma yang berjalan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama hari ini. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, yang mengusulkan ide itu malah datang terlambat, seolah tidak membuat dirinya menunggu selama satu jam lebih di depan stasiun.

Sendirian.

"Maaf aku tadi ada urusan sedikit," jawab Karma samar. Wajah kesal Nagisa langsung berubah begitu menyadari nada suara si merah yang sedikit aneh. Karma tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menarik kuncir Nagisa pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Kau tidak sabar untuk berkencan denganku ya? Hahahaha~"

Sayangnya, tawa Karma tak bertahan lama begitu menyadari bahwa mata Nagisa malah terfokus pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Karma." Nagisa mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Ah. Ia lupa kalau Nagisa punya daya pengamatan yang kuat.

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Karma asal.

Tanpa peduli dengan jawaban itu, Nagisa langsung menarik tangan Karma dan membuka lengan bajunya cepat. Tanda kemerahan terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangan si juara kelas. Berkas yang terlihat seperti telapak tangan itu tak luput dari perhatian pemilik bakat _assassin_ tersebut.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa." Pemilik surai biru itu merengut khawatir. "Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya di jawab gumaman tidak jelas. Nagisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah, ayo kuobati di rumahmu." Ia menggandeng tangan Karma perlahan, tak mau menyakiti si pemuda lebih jauh.

Tapi, tarikan tangan itu langsung berhenti begitu Karma mendadak memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan Nagisa yang terkejut, namun tetap tak melepaskan tubuh mungil itu darinya.

"Karma?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Karma mempererat dekapannya, menghirup aroma sang _bluenette_ hingga memenuhi seluruh pikirannya, mengalihkannya dari kenyataan. Hanya Nagisa yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang, mencegahnya melakukan hal bodoh terlampau batas. Karenanya, Karma tidak akan pernah melepaskan kekasihnya demi apapun.

Meski ia tahu, ada hati lain yang tersakiti oleh itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Karena gak cuma maehara yang bisa kena NTR /yha. Author lagi stress berat karena RL jadi lari kesini dan nistain mereka. :') Terus pairingnya banyak kayak gado-gado, tapi pasti tau lah hint-nya kemana aja. Semuanya pair kesukaan saya btw. lol. Dan ini sebenernya masih baru ngembangin plot tapi udah berani aja aplod. /maso_

 _Semoga suka ya~ Doakan saja biar saya bisa cepet apdet. /niat gak sih_

 _Sampai jumpa lagi. ^^_


	2. Palette 1 : Swarthy

**Iridescence**

* * *

 _Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei_

* * *

 **.**

Pallete 1

 **.**

* * *

 **.:: Swarthy ::.**

* * *

Isogai tidak pernah mengutuk kehidupannya. Dalam keadaan apapun, ia selalu percaya ada makna dari semua yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika ayahnya pergi untuk selamanya, ia tetap bertahan. Bersyukur bahwa ia masih memiliki ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Namun saat ini, kesehatan ibunya yang menurun membuat pikirannya kacau. Sudah dua hari waktu tidurnya berkuran. Kesulitan membagi waktu antara belajar, mengurus rumah tangga dan bekerja. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengurus kelas juga mulai menumpuk. Benar-benar tak menyisakan waktu luang barang sebentar.

Belum lagi permasalahan mengenai buku siswanya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Isogai berusaha fokus. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal lain. Bisa-bisa kerja sambilan yang diperolehnya—usai memohon susah payah pada pemilik toko—terancam hilang. Meskipun sebenarnya, peraturan Kunugigaoka yang melarang siswanya untuk bekerja, lebih berpengaruh membawanya ke masalah lain yang lebih buruk.

Lonceng pintu masuk kafe berbunyi. Isogai langsung memasang senyum bisnis, menyingkirkan soal masalah pribadi ke sudut pikiran.

"Selamat datang," sambutnya sambil menenteng nampan dan _notes_ pesanan. "Meja untuk berapa—"

Kalimatnya mengantung di udara. Tak sanggup ia dilanjutkan begitu mengenali sosok tamu yang di depannya.

Asano Gakushuu—orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat saat ini—sudah berdiri gagah di pintu masuk. Berlagak seperti detektif yang menemukan pelaku kejahatan.

.

.

Rasanya ia tidak pernah meminta tambahan sakit kepala yang baru.

"Yuuma Isogai." Tidak ada tanda keterkejutan. Sang ketua OSIS juga tidak berusaha untuk berpura-pura. "Info yang kudapatkan tenyata memang punya kredibilitas tinggi."

"A...asano-kun." Isogai gelagapan. Jelas mencari alasan.

Tak berhasil. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang muncul pertama kali di kepalanya.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini!"

Sungguh kalimat yang tepat. Seolah pemuda di hadapannya tidak terkenal dengan sifat sadisnya. Isogai mencabut perkataannya tadi.

 _Ia sangat ingin mengutuki kehidupannya sekarang._

Asano tetap berdiri santai. Tak menanggapi keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri pelipis Isogai. Malah menikmati gestur gelisah sang pelayan tampan.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membantu keluargaku," pinta Isogai kembali. Berusaha sekali lagi. "Aku mohon jangan katakan kepada siapapun..."

"Tentu."

"Kumohon! Aku akan— _ **EH**?_ _!_ _"_

Isogai terdiam. Kelopak berkedip-kedip seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau... tidak akan melaporkanku?" Ia mengulang, masih tak percaya. "... benarkah?"

"Aku bukan orang yang akan menarik kembali kata-kataku," ujar Gakushuu meyakinkan. Wajah Isogai yang tadinya pucat mulai menemukan warna.

Tidak bertahan lama. Telunjuk si putra direktur sekolah sudah diacungkan ke udara, mengeluarkan isyarat bagi lawannya untuk diam. Ucapan terima kasih di ujung lidah Isogai telan kembali.

"Tapi, kebungkamanku ada syaratnya,"

"... apa?" Isogai bertanya takut-takut. Khawatir dengan substansi yang akan ditawarkan.

"Biarkan aku datang kemari setiap hari."

Isogai terlihat lega karena bukan permintaan aneh yang keluar.

"Ah... te-tentu saja!" Ia mengangguk bersemangat. "Manajer pasti akan senang kalau ada pelanggan baru disini!"

Antusiasme itu hanya disambut gelengan kepala berhelai _strawberry blonde_. Isyarat sang pemilik belum selesai bicara. Isogai harus kembali menahan nafasnya.

"Ada satu lagi," Senyum dikulum. "Besok jangan pulang dulu seusai pertemuan OSIS."

Gakushuu menatap Isogai lekat.

"Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu."

* * *

.

.

 **(xxx)**

.

.

* * *

Tengah malam.

Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk terlelap. Membiarkan tubuh beristirahat usai menjalani aktivitas di siang hari.

Yang jelas, bukan seperti yang dilakukan Gakushuu saat ini. Membaca buku tebal sambil ditemani alunan musik klasik. Mengabaikan jarum jam yang sudah bersatu di angka dua belas tepat.

Tak terlihat ada tanda letih. Ia memang sering terjaga hingga larut. Tuntutan kesempurnaan di sekolah membuatnya harus selalu bekerja lebih ekstra dari murid lain. Terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai anak direktur sekolah. Membuatnya semakin berhati-hati tiap bertindak untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Asano.

Ia tak mengeluh.

Ia sudah terbiasa.

Pintu mahoni ruang baca terbuka. Sepatu Asano Gakuhou yang beradu dengan lantai membuat bunyi khas yang langsung dikenalinya. Samar karena musik masih terdengar memenuhi ruang. Namun, tak menghilangkan fakta bahwa Gakushuu bukan lagi menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang bernafas di sana.

Sepenuhnya mengabaikan entitas yang disebut ayah itu. Matanya tetap menatap untaian kata yang menyusun kalimat di atas kertas. Bergeming tak peduli meski ada sosok lain yang hadir. Sampai akhirnya, Gakuhou mengangkat jarum _gramophone_ , menghentikan alunan musik dari pelat vinil hitam. Berusaha mendapatkan atensi penuh putranya.

Sukses. Gakushuu berhenti membalik lembaran buku di tangan. Menatap sosok ayah yang memunggunginya. Memulai rutinitas mereka selama bertahun-tahun .

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sama.

"Seperti biasa."

Jawaban yang sama.

Interaksi selesai tanpa ada lagi yang bicara.

Entah sejak kapan dimulai. Sudah terlalu lama. Hingga ia tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali keduanya berbicara sebagai ayah dan anak.

Mungkin mereka memang tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Asano," panggil ayahnya sekali lagi.

Gakushuu menoleh. Manik violet menatap punggung sang ayah sekali lagi. Ekspresi penuh keheranan seperti biasanya. Mestinya, usai berbasa-basi menanyakan perihal sekolahnya, ini waktu Asano senior kembali ke ruang kerja.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan membuat rutinitas mereka mulai berubah?

Ia menunggu.

Gakuhou membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi ke tempat ibumu."

.

.

 _'_ _Ah—'_

Gakushuu menyimpan kembali harapannya.

 _'_ _Tidak ada yang berubah.'_

* * *

.

.

 **(xxx)**

.

.

* * *

Jam masuk sekolah masih belum tiba. Mentari baru muncul sedikit. Pintu gerbang gedung utama Kunugigaoka bahkan masih belum terbuka.

Tapi semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan penghuni kelas E yang berada di atas bukit. Karena buktinya, Maehara sudah duduk di tempatnya meski belum ada seorang pun di kelas. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras. Ia sibuk bermain dengan pena dan kertas putih penuh tulisan. Bukan hal penting sebetulnya, karena yang tertera di sana hanya berbagai macam cara _pedekate_ yang diambil dari pengalamannya berkencan.

Kenapa seorang _cassanova_ sepertinya harus susah-susah menyusun rencana sampai begini?

Tentu saja. Orang yang disukainya kali ini berbeda dengan para kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Maehara harus sangat berhati-hati. Salah langkah, semua bisa buyar seketika. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya hanya karena cint—

"Kau sedang apa?"

Maehara langsung terlonjak. Kedua lengannya otomatis menutupi kertas putih yang sedari tadi bergumul dengannya. Ia mendongak melihat orang asing penganggu paginya.

"Karma! Jangan mengejutkanku begitu!"

Protes yang hanya disambut kekehan si pembuat onar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Karma. Rasa penasaran menggelitik begitu melihat kertas penuh dengan coretan yang ditimpa oleh lengan Maehara. Sang empunya langsung bersikap defensif dan makin menyembunyikan.

Wajah iseng si Akabane langsung terpasang. Kecepatan tangan abnormal hasil bertarung selama bertahun-tahun ia gunakan. Mengambil kesempatan saat sebagian kertas muncul dari balik lengan Maehara. Mengangkatnya lembaran putih itu ke udara sambil menganalisa isinya.

"Heh, kembalikan!" Maehara segera menyambar kembali objek miliknya. Berusaha agar teman sekelasnya itu untuk tidak mengetahui makna yang ada didalamnya.

Terlambat. Jenius seperti Karma sudah menangkap inti dari tulisan itu walau hanya membacanya sekilas.

Kontras dengan Maehara yang sibuk melipat dan memasukkan kertas itu ke saku, Karma terlihat sedang berpikir. Manik _ivory_ berkilat. Persis ketika ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Maehara." Kepala dengan surai sewarna jeruk mandarin menoleh, menyaksikan bibir Karma yang membentuk senyum ganjil. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan Isogai?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Not in my best mood but i feel like to update this fic. LOL._

 _Makasih buat yang sudah mampir di chapter sebelumnya dan nyempetin buat ninggalin jejak apapun itu. Maaf kalo ceritanya makin lama makin aneh. Hkhkhkhk. #kabur_

 _Mind to leave a review? ^^~  
_


End file.
